


nebula

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Post Game, post kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: - one more poem --- no particular POV since it changes a bit ^-^





	nebula

**Author's Note:**

> \- NyxNoct week DAY 7!! thanks for joining me for a whole week of sad poetry. <3

\---

 

here you are

the story of a glaive

who ran across the world

to save a broken king

 

who wears the sign of gods

but he

who loves you so much

to give his entire life away

 

laughing musicality

in their ghostly faces

you do not deserve him

and neither do they

 

meet you in the gardens

steal his kisses there

before another daemon

steals his breath

 

a lofty king

loved you so much

but could not hold the knives

with your own blood

 

starry eyed soldier

oh sweet son

they come for you

they come for no one

 

they come from broken hills and dying lights

what feels like years away

is taken so fast

and you can't even see him

 

winter breaks through city ruins

with a harsher breath

it freezes in your veins

yet you cannot sleep

 

dead for ten years

and he still looks for you

he still spends the night

calling your name through ocean tears

 

cry it louder, dear king

he was never buried

he can still hear you

despite his empty veins

 

he is chained above your throne

chained for years

and you cannot see him

you'll only get one look

 

the prize for a king

of a single night

but of your memories for eleven years

and sweeping into an eternity

 

oh glaive, oh sweet soldier

you had promised the world

a future

he is thankful you do not see it burn

 

tale of a knight 

who still swears at the gods

for allowing their son to die

for allowing his love to die

at their hands

 

and you can hear him

through constellations and slumber

of the moon

he is there

 

he wants you to know

no boundaries of his love

his death only gave you his heart

you hold it still 

 

and in dreams

travelling the world

he smiles at the light in ocean eyes

he wishes he couldn't see the tears

 

gentle king

it's been so long

and when you watch a slow embrace

remember he watches you still

 

quiet world of ruin

his disgrace

giving a life that meant nothing at all

to see you shine so well

 

believing in a world 

it no longer exists, oh soldier

it crumbles into ash

just like your skin

 

there's a king

with a sword in his chest

it belongs to him

it's so comfortable there, isn't it?

 

his veins now empty, like yours

his skin pale as the stars

you still can't reach him

and all you hear is laughter

 

sweet soldier, laugh louder,

hold the corpse of your sweeter love

they cannot take it all from you

dear one, 

sweet son,

for they already have --

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- thanks for reading!
> 
> \- you can reach me at my [tumblr](http://zanarkand-daydreams.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/animaswickedson) Thanks again!


End file.
